Where are we now?
by DragonGirlLovesTMNT
Summary: The turtles find a book that allows them to go to fictional universes.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Come see what I made!" I said, running out of my lab. I grinned, letting the shark tooth necklaces fall out of my hand to the point where I was only holding on to the clasps.

Mikey was suddenly right in front of me, staring at the necklaces. "Hate to burst your bubble, D, but those have already been invented"

"Not like these!" I found the one with the letter M engraved on it and put it around Mikey's neck.

"Cool!" he said, looking down at himself, "I'm a human!"

"Not quite. These are cloaking devices. They don't actually make us human"

"Aww man!"

Raph stood up and took his. "So why do we need these? Your latest attempt to get April to go on a date with you?"

"No" I announced to everyone, "We're going to a universe where we are well known and liked to find a girl who has a hopeless crush on Raph because the kraang are after her"

"Why are the kraang after her?"

"Because she has magical powers"

Leo grabbed his."Cool. When are we going?"

"After we show April" I said, putting mine on. I checked the clock. Perfect. 3:00.

* * *

 **April's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

When I got to the lair, four strange boys greeted me. I immediately pulled out my tessen. "Who are you and how did you find this place?"

The blonde in the orange T-shirt removed hissharktooth necklace, revealing that he was Mikey. "Relax, April. I'm Mikey, and I found this place because I live here"

I looked at the one I assumed was Donnie. "Cool cloaking devices. I didn't recognize any of you until Mikey gave it away. So, what are you doing with them?"

Mikey was bouncing everywhere. "WE'RE GOING TO FIND A GIRL WHO HAS A HOPELESS CRUSH ON RAPHIE TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

"Elaborate, please?"

Donnie sighed. "That's pretty much it. Go to alternate universe. Find girl. Save all universes by savinggirl from kraang"

"How do you plan on getting to the alternate universe?"

"Reprogramming the kraang portal"

* * *

 **Donnie's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

As soon as were at TCRI, I started on the portal. The second I was done, it opened.

"You ready guys?"

"Ready as we'll ever be"

* * *

 _ **...We went through the portal...**_

* * *

"Where are we?"


	2. Reality

"Where are we?"

I looked at my younger brother. "I think we're in the universe where the girl lives"

"YAY! YOU DID IT DONNIE!"

"I think she's in there" I pointed to a bookstore called Barnes&Noble, "The data storage chip I found said that she really likes reading"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Great. We're looking for a bookworm in order to save the world"

* * *

 **Becca's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

The book I was reading was a compilation of TMNT fanfiction stories. I barely glanced up when four boys walked in. One had blonde hair and baby blue eyes; another had black hair and sapphire blue eyes; a third had brown hair and brown eyes; the fourth  
had spikeyblack and dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

The one with green eyes sat down next to me. "Whatcha reading?"

"Teenage mutant ninja turtles FANFICTION! You wannaknow which ninja turtle is my favorite?"

"Sure?"

I pulled out my phone and showed him the pictures I'd put under favorites. "Take a guess"

* * *

 **Donnie's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

My phone buzzed.

 _I think I found the girl we're looking for._

 __

 _How do you know she's the one we need?_

 __

 _She has 35 pictures of me in her camera roll._

 __

 _Ok coming._

 __

I put my phone away and went to where my hotheaded brother was sitting. Leo and Mikey joined us. The girl just looked at us, wide eyed. "I'm freaking out! I'll bet you guys are the ninja turtles and those cool shark tooth necklaces are thingies that  
Donnie made that make you guys look like normal people so you guys can go to the human world! Speaking of going places, you gotta see this book!"

She led us to a small bookshelf where she took out a large book. "What's it called?" I asked.

"I actually have no idea" She flipped to a random page and pressed a button. There was a flashof light and a portal appeared in front of us.

* * *

 _ **We went through the portal...**_

* * *

"Where are we?" 


	3. My Little Pony

"Where are we?"

"Ugh! Mikey! Are you going to ask that every time we go through a portal?" I shook my head. We hadn't even been there - wherever _there_ was - for ten secondsand he was already complaining. A smirk spread across my face. _New record_.  
"Oh, no! Guys!"

"What is it, Raphie?"

"This place! It's. So. _Bright_. and. _Colorful_!"

"Relax, Raphie. Not everything has to be black, red,and green" I forced my eyes open. Raph was right. Very bright and colorful. A girl with yellow skin, lightpinkhair, and big, blue eyes helped us up and introduced herself as Fluttershy.

* * *

 **Raph's P.O.V.**  
 **  
**

"Alright, Butterfly, we can do this the easy way" I twirled my sais, "or, my vote, the hard way. WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?"

Fluttershy's voice was really quiet. "This isCanterlot High School. Andmy name is Fluttershy, not Butterfly.

"Whatever. Wait a minute"

"What is it?"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" By now, I had my sais to Fluttershy's neck.

"Don't kill her. I'm right here, Raphie!" I immediately recognized the voice behind me as the one that had lectured me endlessly about the awesomeness of the marching band. I let out anexasperatedsigh and dropped my sais.

"Take us home. Now. Or at least somewhere less...colorful"

"You guys are gonna like this place" she said turning to a different page in the book, "It has DRAGONS!"

"I like it already" I said as yet another portal opened.

* * *

 _ **...We went through the portal...**_

* * *

"Where are we"


End file.
